thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Alistar
Adrian Alistar is the third tribute ever to be created by Elvaly. Known for being an attractive young man, a career tribute and well-built Capitol-girls are going crazy for him. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive guy, known for his devious, sadistic mind. And focused on only one goal: Winning the Hunger Games. This shows his ability for planning and forethought. Early Life Adrian was close to his family with the exception of his father Bill. Bill was inordinately hard on Adrian, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after Brutus died (in the Games), always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Adrian’s case, Bill was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behaviour, justifying that his punishments would make Adrian stronger, but Bill was only ever disappointed in everything Adrian did and beat him repeatedly throughout his childhood. As a child, Adrian was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After entering the district's career academy, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Bill's cruelty, turned Adrian into a violent and cruel person, much like his father Bill. Strategies Interview Angle Do to his traumatic childhood, Adrian no longer has a sensitive side; as he no longer cares about what people in general think about him. Therefore he will be his cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive self on stage. Alliance Adrian does not trust people in general, he only trust those who have proven themselves trustworthy to him. He wants people in general, to be loyal to him and respect him of their own free will, he does not like to compel people to be loyal to him against their free will, he only does this if he believes they are plotting against him. Adrian will try and form a strong career alliance and do anything to take the role as their leader (even kill). However, Adrian's hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which must stem from his father's treatment of him. Bloodbath Strategy Going for the kill! Games Strategy Adrian's biggest fear is being alone in the Arena and therefore he will stick close to his alliance and do everything to keep the group together and not killing each other off right away. Being calculating and learns from his mistakes as well, Adrian is always (well most of the time) two steps ahead of his enemies. This makes him a great leader who always has a plan A, B and Z. Plan A however is to hunt the other tributes down as one group – no splitting up – starting with the weak once. Then when there are fewer left Adrian will send the strongest tributes in his alliance out to hunt on their own but actually he is sending them into a trap. Either by letting them face tributes who are stronger than them or by leading them to one of the Gamemaker's traps. Adrian is not a very forgiving person; as he rarely forgives people in general. If anyone in the alliance tries to take over the leadership Adrian will fight for the power and if victor, he will sent the traders off into a trap. Worse case for Adrian will be to be abandon by his alliance. In that case he will go so far as to try and form alliances with other tributes making promises about keeping them alive and having knowledge of who to kill off the careers. Anything but loneliness. Having joined another alliance, he will not take over the role as leader right away but rather letting the alliance chose him as leader by showing them how to survive and kill (tributes or meat). Physical Appearance Adrian is an attractive young man. He possesses curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a career tribute, he is well-built. His height is 5'11. Adrian too possesses a delicate and yet masculine face. Personality Adrian is best described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. He shows little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. Though Adrian does feel guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he do have morals. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive guy, known for his self-destructive behaviour and his devious, sadistic mind. Despite this, he stays focused on his only goal: Winning the Hunger Games. This shows his ability for planning and forethought. Despite his negative traits, Adrian is very protective of his younger sister River, who always stays by his side, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Adrian rarely gets made a fool out of and also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. He is rarely caught off guard. Adrian is highly intelligent, calculating, thinks of contingencies, he (secretly) admits he makes mistakes and learns from them as well, he is always two steps ahead of his enemies. Adrian is not a very forgiving person; as he rarely forgives people in general. Relationships His father Bill As a child Adrian longed for Bill's approval but grew to hate Bill but even then he still wanted his love and approval. Today Adrian despises his father for having treaded him so cruelly. River Adrian cares very deeply for River, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. Gallery Adrian Fir.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Elvaly's Tributes Category:Elvaly Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer